The present invention generally relates to lift assist mechanisms, and more particularly relates to lift assist mechanisms for stowage containers or devices, such as for overhead luggage bins for aircraft.
While a powered stowage bin system is known that includes a powered stowage bin lift system, which unlatches the stowage bin and provides a powered lifting force controlled by a cabin management system, existing pivoting aircraft overhead stowage bins typically rely on force provided by an operator, such as a passenger or flight attendant, for example, to close and secure the stowage bin. Typically such pivoting aircraft overhead stowage bins have no operator assist mechanism. Springs or other simple mechanisms designed to assist in moving stowage containers or devices generally force users to pull downward on an empty or only lightly loaded container or device to lower the container or device. Simple assist mechanisms can also be ill suited to assisting with heavy loads, and can be totally unsuitable for extremely heavy loads.
It would be desirable to provide a lift assist mechanism that can be used with aircraft overhead stowage bins or other types of stowage containers or devices to provide improved ergonomics for use of stowage systems. It would also be desirable to provide a lift assist mechanism that can be used with aircraft overhead stowage bins or other types of stowage containers or devices, that can be retrofitted in combination with existing aircraft overhead stowage bins. The present invention meets these and other needs.